Temores
by Jade Saotome
Summary: Ranma, escuché por ahí que si sueñas a alguien muerto... es porque pronto morirás...
1. Temores

Fanfiction creado sin fines de lucro.

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Temores.**

Por: Jade Saotome

Domingo. El día era lluvioso, gris, y es en esos días cuando la mente, el alma humana, se encuentra más sensible, más débil ante lo que acontece a su alrededor.

Y el alma de Akane Tendo se volvió muy frágil, pues acababa de perder a un ser querido, su amigo Masao Takagi.

Este chico la ayudó a ingresar a la Facultad de Medicina. A pesar de haberse conocido unos 3 meses antes, ya le había cogido mucho cariño, es por eso que sufría tanto la pérdida.

Aunque Ranma había estado a su lado durante el sepelio, la menor de las Tendo seguía

triste... y mientras miraba el féretro con el cuerpo de su amigo, en el interior de su ser

comenzaron a aparecer imágenes relacionadas de ella misma, pero era ella quien ocupaba el interior de la caja mortuoria.

El día transcurría sin que del cielo dejasen de caer las gotas de lluvia.

Al llegar a casa cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Akane caminó desganada hacia su habitación.

Ranma decidió quedarse en el dojo a practicar un poco.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Akane, la chica se acostó bocabajo sobre la cama, colocando los brazos bajo su estómago. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, reflejando así la tristeza de quien pierde a un amigo.

-Masao¿por qué te fuiste?- se cuestionaba Akane mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama en posición fetal abrazando una almohada.

Y pensando en su amigo, se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Akane¿estás ahí?- Ranma llamaba a Akane desde fuera de la habitación sin obtener

respuesta.

-Abre la puerta Akane- insistió llamándola, y como vio que no respondía, decidió entrar al cuarto.

Giro el picaporte y sin hacer ruido entró y miro a Akane dormir, estaba sudando y en su

cara había gestos de desesperación. A Ranma no le gustó eso y decidió despertar a su

prometida. La sujetó levemente del rostro y hablándole en el oído consiguió despertarla.

-¡Ayúdame Ranma!- Akane gritó el nombre de su prometido abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos para después soltar un quejido y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Akane¿qué pasa? Aquí estoy- el chico aún sorprendido por el acto de Akane no correspondió al abrazo, lo que hizo que la chica lo soltara bruscamente.

-Eh... yo... lo siento Ranma, perdona mi imprudencia- se disculpó Akane sin mostrar su

típico sonrojo cada vez que estaba cerca del chico.

-N-no te preocupes. ¿Qué sucedió¿Tuviste pesadillas?- las burlas no estaban haciendo acto de presencia, por lo tanto, el tono empleado por Ranma fue serio.

-¿Pesadillas? Es algo más que eso Ranma... tengo miedo, mucho miedo- Akane cogió su

almohada y se aferró a ella.

-Puedes contar si lo deseas...- el chico se dispuso a escucharla acomodándose en el suelo mientras la miraba tranquilamente.

-Ven Ranma, siéntate aquí- dijo Akane mientras golpeaba suavemente el colchón indicándole el lugar para que se sentase.

-Eh, si, gracias- sin titubear Ranma se sentó en el lugar indicado por la chica.

Ya estando juntos, el nerviosismo de Akane desapareció paulatinamente, pues al ver a Ranma cerca le instaba a tranquilizarse. Así que se preparó para contarle a su prometido lo que había soñado.

-Soñé que... que estaba en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Masao- detuvo su conversación un momento para respirar profundamente- y que, él gritaba mi nombre desde dentro de su ataúd.

Nuevamente se interrumpió para mirar si Ranma hacía gestos raros o si iba a mofarse de ella por lo que le estaba contando. Al no notar algo parecido, se aventuró a tomar la mano derecha de su prometido y estrecharla fuerte entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Ranma, escuché por ahí que si sueñas a alguien muerto... es porque pronto morirás- dijo esto con una calma mortífera.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso Akane?- Ranma se levantó como impulsado por un resorte por lo que dijo la chica- Disculpa lo que te voy a decir... esas son boberías, son tonterías que la gente supersticiosa dice para atemorizar a los demás¡no debes creer en esas cosas!

-¡No me importa lo que digas! Desde que llegamos al funeral de Masao, he estado imaginándome muerta y...

-¿Y?

-En el sueño que acabo de tener, escuché a Masao gritar mi nombre, quería que lo ayudara a salir de ahí, porque estaba vivo. ¡Lo habían enterrado vivo! Después de eso estaba yo dentro de un ataúd. Todo estaba muy oscuro, había poco aire y hacía mucho calor.

Otra pausa...

-Continúa Akane, te estoy escuchando- Ranma volvió a sentarse un poco más cerca de la chica y fue él quién ahora tomó las dos manos de Akane y las envolvió entre las suyas.

-Yo... Ranma- la voz de Akane tembló y las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos- ¡gritaba pidiendo ayuda y nadie me ayudaba! Y por más que gritaba tu nombre... ¡nunca llegaste! No quiero morir así. No quiero que me entierren viva... ¡No quiero!- de inmediato, se aferró a su prometido.

-Akane, tu... nunca morirás así... no mientras yo viva, quizás esto que te estoy diciendo suene descabezado, pero no permitiré que mueras así. También quiero que recuerdes que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado- confortó a la chica mientras reforzaba el abrazo.

-¿L-lo prometes Ranma?- se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo Akane...- el rostro de Ranma mostraba determinación ante la promesa que estaba haciéndole a su prometida.

-Gracias Ranma- una sonrisa tenue adornaba el rostro de Akane.

El chico al verla sonreír también sonrió mientras tomaba el rostro de su prometida con ambas manos, y con los dedos pulgares comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que habían dejado su huella en el níveo rostro de Akane.

-No agradezcas nada porque...

-Aún así...- Akane acercó su rostro al de Ranma, y al quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios, el chico cerró los ojos esperando lo que pensó sería un beso.

Pero Akane pensó que no sería lo mejor en ese momento, y por eso desvió sus labios hacia la frente de Ranma y le dio un tierno beso.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, así- se separó para mirar a Ranma que estaba incrédulo por la acción de la chica- Prefiero que sea otro momento más... em, tranquilo- y el sonrojo comenzó a emerger.

-S-si... como tú digas- Ranma asintió avergonzándose, y para que Akane no se diese cuenta de su sonrojo, volteó a otro lado buscando...

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Akane parpadeó intentando descubrir que era lo que Ranma buscaba.

-Es... ¿qué hora es?- preguntó no muy convencido.

-Son las...- volteó su torso hacia la derecha y miró el reloj que estaba sobre el buró- 6:45. ¿Qué harás¿Volverás a entrenar?

-Algo mejor que eso- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación- Te espero allá abajo, vamos a dar un paseo. Yo invito- y sin mirar a Akane, cerró la puerta para ir a la parte de abajo a esperar a la chica.

-Ranma- murmuró Akane mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su pecho- Gracias. Por esos pequeños detalles te quiero.

Y sin más, se dirigió al baño para ducharse, ponerse otras ropas adecuadas para dar un paseo y así, compartir con Ranma un paseo, ya que la lluvia había cesado un poco, al igual que las lágrimas de Akane.

De todas maneras... la vida debe continuar...

----------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Aquí yo con este fic... medio... creo que se le puede considerar dark...

Espero les haya gustado, aunque no sé si dejarlo hasta aquí o seguir.

Depende de sus sugerencias, si quieren que lo siga, lo seguiré, si no... Pues así que quede

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y esas cosas XP

¡Ya se me olvidó que más poner!

Bueno¡gracias por leer!

"Una lágrima... rodó"

Jade Saotome.


	2. Entrando en el sueño

Aaaah!!! *rueda en el suelo* he vuelto! Estoy viva! Ejem… Quiero decir… es un regreso espontáneo… resulta que ando de vagaciones, que ya pronto se terminarán y no me había animado a escribir nada… no encuentro mis "archivos sin resolver" y pues, trataré de retomar este fic… espero que lo lean y me den su humilde opinión ( . .u )

Creo que… al final del fic (si me acuerdo) daré explicaciones…

* * *

Fanfiction creado sin fines de lucro.

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Entrando en el sueño._

10:15 p.m.

Todo marchó bien, tanto Akane como Ranma, se divirtieron de lo lindo en el parque de diversiones, puesto que la luvia cesó desde hacía un buen rato.

-Bueno… muchas gracias, Ranma, me lo pasé muy bien esta tarde, lo necesitaba realmente- agradecía Akane mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

Está claro que estos chicos no se llevaban muy bien, pero tras lo sucedido con el amigo de Akane y la breve conversación que mantuvieron al volver del funeral, las cosas estaban cambiando ¿para bien ó para mal? El tiempo, como siempre, se encargará de dar la respuesta.

Ante el agradecimiento de la chica, Ranma atinó a sonrojarse levemente –no tienes porque agradecer, Akane. Porque ¿sabes? Me gusta cuando estás alegre… -

Genial. Ambos sonrojados.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de… dormir… ¡sí! Mañana iremos a clases y tenemos que dormir temprano, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón Akane. Está bien… hasta mañana, que descanses.

-Hasta mañana Ranma…

La pareja de jóvenes se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ya en su habitación, Ranma se desvistió quedando en sus tradicionales boxer y camiseta blanca, se tendió en su futón e inmediatamente el sueño hizo su aparición, no sin antes, hacer a un lado el pie que se introdujo en su boca precisamente al momento de bostezar.

Akane por su parte, estaba sentada en su cama… con la luz de su pequeña lámpara encendida, tenía las manos apretujadas en el pecho… ¿por qué se sentía así? Si ya antes había tenido una experiencia con la muerte al momento de que su madre se alejó para siempre de la vida de ella y su familia.

Debía ser fuerte… debía tomar el suceso con valentía, puesto que de ahora en adelante, se enfrentaría a situaciones similares, ya que cursaba la carrera de Medicina y es en esa profesión donde uno se encuentra más cerca de la muerte que de la vida misma.

-Ranma tiene razón- se decía a si misma- debo ser fuerte, esas son meras supersticiones Akane.

Se levantó de la cama para dejar su peine en el pequeño buró y aprovechó para mirar el cielo levemente despejado. Dio un profundo y gran suspiro, su rostro cambió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció… y volvió a su cama para intentar soñar que seguía en el parque de diversiones divirtiéndose con Ranma… igual, mañana sería otro día.


End file.
